Finally Together
by Spartan3294
Summary: Harry recovering in the hospital two years after book 7. Then someone special to him comes to visit him, and there lives will change forever.


Finally Together

I don't own anything that has to do with Harry potter and only wish that I could claim it.

2 Years after the Battle of Hogwarts

Harry watched as Snape stared Dumbledore down. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. Any second now Dumbledore would go into action and take out all of the death eaters. He had to, but all he could see and hear was Dumbledore pleading to Severus. Snape should be helping him, Dumbledore trusted him, and then there it was the green light and those awful words.

"Avada Kadavra!"

All Harry could do was silently scream and be horrified at what had just happened.

Harry awoke covered in sweat and yelling out to nobody, he was alone. These nightmares had been happening ever since the war got over. All he could think about where the faces of all those who had died. So many had been lost, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Colin, Dumbledore, all dead because of him and Voldemort. So many people had lost love ones because of one man. Since that day, when Voldemort's curse had rebounded back onto him, Harry had suffered from the memories of all the people. I had become an Auror, for one purpose only, to make sure that no evil ever hurt another family or person again. He had been relentless, death eaters ran and hid after their evil leader had been killed. Harry had been hunting them down one by one, making sure that he did not miss a single one. He was alone though, he had separated himself from everything he had known, his friends, adoptive family, Hogwarts, even the woman that he had fallen in love with.

He now lived or at least slept sometimes in a one person apartment along the Thames River. It was nothing nice but the rent was cheap and he was rarely ever there. Right now the bed lay unused, he was on a hunt, his target two of the last remaining death eaters left alive. Their names Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, relatives of the most hated Bellatrix. He had been working on finding them for over a year now, they were good at hiding seeing as they had done it last time the dark lord had vanished. The duo had been trying to honor their old masters memory and after his downfall there had been mass muggle killings everywhere in England. Harry had finally tracked them down to a warehouse in York, England. They had slipped up on their last massacre, there was a witness that had overheard them after the attack. They had not known better thinking that he was dead when they planned and transported to their safe house. Harry knew he should call for back up but did not want to waste time or have anybody get in his way. He would return with two prisoners or not at all, and he didn't care either way.

His desire to live had grown thin in the last two years, cutting himself off from everybody was necessary but had been hard on him. He would never tell her that he loved her, but he knew that if he could protect her by staying away then he was willing to do it. She was happy, or so he thought, it had been so long since he had seen her, or anybody besides the evil men that he was after. Oh well he would have time to dwell on these later, if there was a later that is. Right now he had a job to do and so with the ware house in sight he set off to finish the hunt.

Harry did a quick survey of the building, checking for protective enchantments. His check served him well, there had been multiple muggle repellant spells, along with an intruder alarm. He pulled out his invisibility cloak, the only of the Hallows that he had kept. He knew that as long as he had the cloak on he would be invisible but even his cloak could not protect him from them. He was surprised he had expected more from them but even with his cloak he would not be able to get past the wall of enchantments. But he knew that in every wall there was a weak point to be found, and if he did he could exploit this and get in without raising their suspicions. He would bet his life and guess that the shields didn't go below the ground. There a manhole cover, this was going to be nasty. Or I could just go rushing in no care for my life in general and attack whatever I saw. Plan B was looking good.

I raised my wand and before I could cast my spell the door of the ware house opened up. One of the brothers was taking a smoke break and looked up right in the direction were I was standing. I was alright with this easier to pick off and I was under the invisibility cloak. His face contorted and he started reaching inside his robes, I looked at my hands, crap, I forgot to put on the stupid cloak. This just got interesting. I shot a stunning spell at him and started moving sideways. The spell hit him and threw him into the wall making a loud thud as he fell. Crap the other one will know. I got ready and aimed my wand at the door but nobody came. The brother had to have heard it but where was he. He felt it almost even saw it before it did and he twisted his body sideways. The brother had apparated behind him and had thrown a knife. Harry shot a curse at him but he blocked it and fired the death charm at Harry. Thank god all this hunting had kept him in shape he thought as he launched himself aside narrowly missing avoiding the curse that came within centimeters of his face. Harry then shot another stunning curse at him hitting him straight in the face launching his head backwards to an unnatural angle. Harry thought this could have gone worse when he saw the other brother getting up.

Great he thought, Harry shouted "petrificus totalus," and the brother locked up. It was done, he went to grab his invisibility cloak and put it back in his coat when after pulling his hand out he saw red.

"What the hell," he was thinking and when he looked down he saw the knife the brother had thrown sticking out of his side. That's not good was all he could think before his vision started to get really blurry. For some reason the world was turning upside down and the ground was coming closer to him. The dam knife must've been poisoned or something because he figured he should've been able to take that. He grabbed his wand and with his last coherent thought he apparated himself away. To her place, the only person in the world he could still trust. The one who had gone through hell and back with him. He appeared on her door step in the middle of a good rain, relishing the thought that he might get to see her again. The door opened showing him her beautiful face before he blacked out.

Chapter 2

Uh, my aching head. This is worse than that hangover I had 6th year after winning the Quidditch House Cup. Dam that was a rough night, firewhiskey and the wizard version of tequila, Merlin's 80 proof. I finally got my eyes to open. Ah the light, dam that was bright. My eyes finally adjusted to the light and I looked around. I was in a hospital, an unfamiliar one at that, defiantly not St Mungos. In fact it looked a lot like a plain old muggle hospital with the IV and the machine that went blip blip every second. Heart monitor got it, I'm so I looked down, oh crap how had I missed that. There she was the girl of my dreams, the one that I love, the one I would give anything to keep safe sleeping at my side. She began to stir, and I quickly shut my eyes and tried to remain still. Hah easier said than done when I had jolts of the electricity and a special warmth going through my whole body just from being this close to her after all this time.

She grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. She said then "Oh Harry please pull out of this. I can't lose you again after only just getting you back. Please there's something that I have to tell you." She then let go and left, most likely she'd be back in a few minutes.

Oh crap, oh crap what do I do? Why did I have to apparate to her place anyway? I could have gone anywhere and I chose there. Idiot. I was trying to keep her safe, let her live her own life, and what do I do, drag her back in of course. I could go, quick make a break for it and leave her none the wiser. Now where was my wand, nowhere to be seen, dam she probably took it, smart woman. I then tried to sit up and felt a searing pain in my side turning my vision white for a minute or so. Oh yeah forgot why I was here. That bastard stabbed me in the side, but I been through worse, why did I go down so easy. Unimportant, it shouldn't have happened that way, now I would have to face up to her, I couldn't play the coma card forever. Just then the door opened, oh man here we go.

She looked great, that was my first thought. Her bushy brown hair still untamed as usual just the way I liked it, her body in excellent shape with all the curves looking just perfect on her, but most of all her eyes. Her beautiful, brown, red rimmed eyes, she had been crying. Was that my fault, had I caused this with all my rash actions and decisions? She then caught me looking at her and a smile spread across her face. I had forgotten just how wonderful her smile was, it helped to reduce the raging head ache that I had. For a whole minute we just stared at each, drinking the other in, until finally she came slowly over to me.

"Hey Hermione, been awhile."

Then she hit me, leaving my cheek red and hurting, dam that head ache.

"Jesus Hermione, what'd you do that for?"

"2 years you've been gone and all you can say is hey been awhile" she said angrily.

"What it has been awhile, and what did you expect?"

"I don't know maybe an explanation one where you've been all this time, or why when I finally do see you, you're a bloody mess and unconscious."

Then she did something even more unexpected, she hugged me. It was one of the greatest things I had ever experienced; her hair smelled faintly of vanilla, her body almost on top of me felt perfect. Then I felt it, and winced loud enough for her to hear. She pulled away and already I missed the contact from her.

"Oh my god Harry I'm so sorry I totally forgot."

"Its fine just a little jolting," he winced.

"Harry you almost died."

"That bad hey, note to self-knife will always win." He gave a little chuckle that did not help with the pain.

"Harry that's not funny, you lost so much blood and the doctors almost lost you a couple of times. I was so worried, I couldn't face you not making it."

"Hermione is this a muggle hospital?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to take you to St Mungos but then I thought there was probably a reason why you dropped off the face of the earth so I brought you here."

She sounded so concerned but those words warmed my heart.

"God I love your brains, and thank you."


End file.
